


inside your mind

by hotpinkblossoms



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Distant Mother, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kevin Price Needs a Hug, Little Dialogue, One Shot, Relationship Study, im severely bad at tagging, kevin's dad isn't the best, that sounds so weird but i promise it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotpinkblossoms/pseuds/hotpinkblossoms
Summary: Kevin's sister always gives the best hugs, ones that Kevin constantly crave. It's early in the morning, Kevin wants one desperately, and his sister just wants to comfort him.(the title comes from a 1975 song by the same name)
Relationships: Kevin Price & His Family, Kevin Price & His Sister
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	inside your mind

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i hope you enjoy this, even though it probably won't reach much people since this isn't based on a ship lol, i've been struggling on writing something romance and wanted to write something sad so heres this. if you want to be friends or mutuals, im on tumblr as @/safevisions and twitter as @/g6dlyy.
> 
> (funfact even tho nobody cares: i had to take two days to finish writing this, it was originally going to be about Kevin's relationship with his dad, but during writing i started giving kevin a memory i had with my father, it made me cry so i switched the plot lmao)

The sun seeped into Kevin's bedroom blinds, battering down on his sleep deprived face. Kevin laid in his bed, warm but empty, bundled in blankets but still sad. He had finally returned home from Africa, his family waiting for him patiently in the airport, not with smiles, but with disappointment. They couldn't wrap their head around the fact that Kevin didn't do something incredible, and couldn't do what he was told. The drive home was quiet, the only happiness that he last felt was when he hugged Arnold in the airport, telling him he'll see him again. Kevin couldn't promise that, and that irked him. 

Kevin threw his blanket over his head, blocking the sun from shining into his eyes. He wanted to cry, maybe it was because his eyes were dry because he stared at his ceiling all night, or perhaps it was that the weight of the world hadn't felt this heavy since the encounter with the General. He sat up, closing his blinds completely, stopping the sun from peering through his window, before rolling back onto his side and covering his face. His mind couldn't help, in the complete silence of his room, recall the moment he stepped foot in his house and his loving parents became not so loving. 

It was that night he finally surrendered to crying, when he trudged up the stairs into his room, his face was soaked in tears as he let out ungodly violent sobs that could be heard a mile away. Kevin knew he was not strong, but he attempted to be, despite any situation. His father yelling at him about how he was a disappointment to the church, and that he lost most of their respect made tears cut through his eyes and stream out. Kevin returned the yelling, shouting at his father to stop. "Please stop!" He would yell in a cracked voice, then repeating please in a hushed cry, which would make his distant mother tap his father, telling him to stop. 

Kevin pulled himself out of his memories, burying his head into his pillow while his fingers aimlessly fiddled with a stuffed animal he got from his sister when he was extremely young. Toying with it brought happier memories, like the moment he got this stuffed animal, his older sister disappeared during their Disney World trip to go get Kevin a stuffed toy. She surprised him when she returned, holding a medium sized Stitch stuffed plush in front of his face. His sister, Katherine, claimed that he smiled ear to ear that day. 

He had been an asshole to Katherine lately. When he stomped to his room the previous night, after all the fighting, Katherine gently placed her hand on his shoulder, to which he threw off. Katherine, being twenty-three now, was the wise one of the family, she carried the most empathy among all of them and was the best at listening, but through an angry haze, Kevin didn't care. There were nights in Uganda where he desperately wanted for Katherine, where he desperately wished she wasn't at college and rather with him, those were the nights where going got rough and he couldn't sleep. 

Katherine Amelia Price gave the best hugs too, they were bear-like and affectionate, and out of all his family members, Kevin loved the hugs the most. After he had shrugged her hand off, she gave him some time to be alone with himself, before sauntering under his bed frame, asking if he wanted a hug. Kevin said nothing, leaving Katherine to walk away. Now, in the early Saturday morning, he wanted one desperately, he just wanted to feel something other than sadness, and her hug could help that. 

From the room down the hallway, Katherine sat up in her bed, her rounded glasses hanging slightly off her face. She had gotten sleep but it wasn't close to be a goodnight's rest, considering how frequently she went out of sleep, worried about her little brother who was only four years younger. Tossing her feet out of her bed, she got up, walking into Kevin's room. Katherine gently sat on his bed, rubbing his blanket-covered shoulder, "Good morning, Kev." 

He turned only slightly off his side to look at her, "Good morning." 

"How are you feeling?" She asked him, her voice clear and quiet. Katherine acted like a motherly figure to all the kids of the Price family, since their mother was so cardboard and didn't care enough about them, but Katherine did and that's where her and her mother differed. With their dad almost constantly working at the local Church, and their mother always going out with her friends because she couldn't care less about the children she birthed, Katherine would take care of the Price family until Mr. Price came home. Kevin admired that, how she was always able to stay on top of things. 

Kevin finally responded after a bit of silence, "Not well." Katherine couldn't help but frown, she didn't know what happened to her lovable brother who left the Utah with a smile on his face, but she assumed it had to be Africa. She asked him softly if he'd want to talk about it, he shook his head and instead she offered a hug, to which he accepted because he needed it desperately. She slid off the bed as he sat up, scooting towards the edge, where she was now standing. 

Katherine crouched, wrapping her arms around his hunched body. He lazily did the same, letting her pull him into a very tight embrace. Kevin rested his cheek on her shoulder, a small smile beginning to take form. "Kev, you are the strongest boy I know, nothing can ever take the smile away from the Disney loving little brother I know, not even Dad, and I know that's not why you have stayed in your room all last night. So, If you ever want to talk about what happened, I'm here. I strive to make you happy, my happiness relies on yours, if you're happy, I am." 

Her words made him cry, he assured himself that someday and somehow, he was going to tell her what happened in Uganda, but for now he was just going to stay quiet and hug his loving sister. "Thank you, I love you." He murmured. 

" _I love you too, baby brother, always will._ "


End file.
